


Flip Flop

by slashyrogue



Series: Hannibal Lecter Does Not Wear Sandals [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, POV Hannibal Lecter, Post-Season/Series 03, sandals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will gives Hannibal a gift for an anniversary he didn't remember.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Does Not Wear Sandals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826551
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Flip Flop

There was an elegantly wrapped box on the table when Hannibal returned from the store. A tag hang off the end of the gold paper covering with his name written in block letters. 

TO HANNIBAL 

He picked the box up into his hands and shook to hear what may be inside. 

“Hey, no cheating.” 

Hannibal turned to see Will smiling at him. “Is there a reason for this gift?” 

He watched Will’s smile disappear. “You forgot?” 

“I….” 

“It’s our anniversary.” 

They had many different annivesaries they celebrated: first meeting, first murder, first kiss, first time expressing their love through words, and also first time expressing their love through…their bodies. He was unaware there was another and the thought he had forgotten was upsetting. 

“I apologize but I’m not sure to what you’re referring.” 

Will sat down at the table and Encephalitis came up to be petted. Will’s entire demeanor seemed to have deflated. “It’s fine,” he mumbled, pulling the box in, “I’ll just….” 

Hannibal grabbed the box. “No, please don’t. Which anniversary have I forgotten?” 

His heart ached when Will blushed. “The first time we…” Will sighed, “…after.” 

The memory came flooding back at Hannibal as he entwined their fingers together. “I can still remember the taste of blood on your lips.” 

Will smiled. “And in other places.” 

“I was not aware we were celebrating that….wonderful day.” 

“It was only last year that it happened the first time so….it’s silly. I mean I didn’t get anything fancy I just….” 

Hannibal kissed his hand. “It is never silly for you to celebrate our love and never think otherwise.” 

“Open it now because it’s gonna be so disappointing.” 

He smiled. “I doubt that.” 

“Just wait.” 

He tore at the wrapping and opened the box only to pause at what was inside. A pair of inexpensive novelty rubber sandals that had a picture of blood on them. 

“I just saw at the store and thought it was funny. It’s just stupid flip flops,” Will mumbled as Hannibal removed the shoes from the box, “I’ll just….” 

He tried to take them but Hannibal held the flip flops back. “Flip flops?” 

“That’s what….what did you think they were called?” 

“Rubber sandals.” 

Will frowned. “Everyone I know calls them flip flops. I just…I thought it was funny.” 

“It’s humorous, yes.” 

He tried to grab them from Hannibal again but Hannibal held the flip flops away from him. “Hannibal, just give it to me. I thought it was funny but you obviously don’t so….” 

“Have you ever seen me wear sandals, Will?” 

‘No.” 

Hannibal tossed the shoes on the floor and toed off his own shoes. He pushed his feet through his gifts and looked down at them. 

“They fit perfectly.” 

Will looked under the table. “You put them on.” 

“I wasn’t supposed to?” 

“No, you were.” 

Hannibal lifted and laid his foot on the table. Will’s fingers touched his toes just slightly. “Do they remind you of that night now?” 

“Yes,” Will whispered, leaning in to kiss his big toe. 

He licked his lip. “I hate sandals of all kinds.” 

Will smiled. “Good thing these are not sandals.” 

Hannibal shivered when Will kissed over his toes. “Good thing.” 

“I’m feeling….a little….” 

“The table or the bed?” 

Will looked up through his lashes. “Why not both?” 

Hannibal put his foot down on the floor and stood, turning to lean against the table as Will did the same. He went to toe off the flip flops but Will pulled him up close to him. 

“Leave them on.” 


End file.
